


Symbolistic surprise

by Miizurichan



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having to avoid Rom for weeks while his tattoo healed was hard, but he did it. Now he could finally show it to Rom. It was different than his lion head tattoo. Much different, as this was a way to show Rom how much he meant for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbolistic surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey disappointed about there not being any other romaion fics on here but hey, I'm not gonna complain too much as this just means I'll write even more and not worry about anything being written before :'D 
> 
> So then, please have this shameless fluff! 
> 
> P.S: This is Aion's tattoo even if you can't see it clearly. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e4/a6/a6/e4a6a687aab10e176752ac4065c4f575.jpg

Aion was surprised he had managed to hide it for such a long time. He had never been good at staying away from Rom, but because of the nature of the secret, he managed it. 

It had finally healed and he couldn't wait to show it off to Rom - he had, after all kept his distance from him for weeks. Knowing him, he was probably at his wits end by now. 

Of course they had band practice together. He couldn't avoid that. But apart from that, he kept his distance. He had barely even kissed Rom while his surprise healed. That being said, he was more surprised Yaiba managed to keep his mouth shut as he had to help Aion clean the surprise, as he himself couldn't reach. 

But now the day was finally here, the day he could finally show it to Rom. He was nervous, obviously.   
He knew he was a lion, but this tattoo was something symbolic for him and what Rom meant to him. He supposed he could have chosen a smaller tattoo design, but he didn't. 

Band practice was finally over and Aion could feel the nervousness, but he still walked up to Rom. Being tall had its benefits. Aion wrapped his arms gently around Rom's waist and leaned in to nibble slightly on one of his ears. 

It was one of their signs. It was a sign they created for saying "your place or mine". Proved easier than actually saying it. Especially if other people were around. 

Rom stood still for a bit, then he turned his head to look back and up at Aion. He could see Rom gave him a mildly exasperated look, not that he could blame him. 

"Come." Warm, slightly calloused fingers slid between his own and he was pulled out of the room. While watching Rom's tail swishing behind him, Aion barely had time to duck so he didn't crash his forehead into the top of the doorframe. 

He was just as eager as Rom to finally be close to him again, but he couldn't forget his task to show the surprise. 

The moment they get to Rom's room, Aion pulls his free hand up to his mouth and looks at the back of Rom's head. "Could you sit down on the bed and close your eyes?" 

Rom turns to him with a raised eyebrow and Aion isn't sure what expression he's making, but it seems to make Rom understand he's serious. "Sure. Just don't do anything weird, you hear me?" With a small snort, he walks over to the bed, sits down and closes his eyes. 

"I never do anything weird." With a small pout that Rom can't see, Aion unbuttons his jacket and slides it off his shoulders slowly. One quick look over at Rom makes him sure he won't peak, but he can see his ears twitch, listening to every little sound. 

"What about that one time you-" Rom didn't get to finish his sentence thanks to a cold hand laying over his mouth. "Shh, don't talk about that." 

He could hear instantly that Aion was nervous and it confused him. Why would he ever need to be nervous? Rom didn't understand it, but he supposed he would when he could open his eyes again. 

After a few second and a small kiss to his palm, Aion pulled his hand back from Rom's mouth with a small sound. 

Damnit, he thinks, now he would definitely struggle with nerves when telling Rom to open his eyes. No, he shakes his head; he's going to stand strong. He's not ashamed of his tattoo, nor does he regret it, so he shouldn't have to feel this nervous. 

Moving his hair over one shoulder and making sure all the hair was over his shoulder, he turned his back to Rom. Once again, he raised a hand to his face and drew a deep breath. "You can open your eyes, Rom." 

Aion almost felt like holding his breath. He had no idea how Rom would react. 

Counting seconds, almost 15 seconds had passed by and already Aion was getting worried. He knew Rom had opened his eyes, but he still hadn't said anything. Yet he decided to wait just a little bit more. 

When another 15 seconds had passed, Aion felt he had waited long enough. He was about to turn around and speak directly to rom when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around his waist. The moment Rom's cheek came in contact with his back, he could feel the way his breath was shaky. 

Biting his lower lip slightly, Aion lays his arms over Rom's as he latter pulls him back and onto his lap.   
The next thing he feels is warm lips tracing over parts of his tattoo with butterfly kisses. 

The small yet considerate action makes a smile appear on his face and his worries melt away. Rom was merely too surprised - and embarrassed - to say anything, and decided to show his gratitude in the form of doing little things like this. 

Aion should have figured he'd react like that, but he didn't. Well, what's done is done. Aion is just glad Rom seems to like his tattoo. 

"So this is why you were avoiding me for weeks." They've been sitting in silence for a while when Rom speaks up. With a small nod, Aion turns over on Rom's lap so he can look at him. 

He raises a hand to his face and looks at Rom with a sheepish expression. "I just wanted it to be a surprise." He pouts slightly but it doesn't stay there for long as Rom flips them over and leans down over him with a small smile playing on his lips. 

"Oh it's a surprise alright. And I'm very happy, should be obvious." Rom smiles a bit wider and leans down to peck Aion on the lips before nibbling down the left side of his jaw. "But we have some lost time to make up for, don't we?" 

With a smile of his own, Aion wraps his arms around Rom and tangles one of his hands into his soft, short hair. Instead of replying with words, he pulls Rom down for another kiss.


End file.
